Katsu Ueda
Katsu Ueda (勝卓, Katsu Ueda) born as Ryou Tsukino, is a famous Bishokuya that was trained in the Shokurin Temple since he was just 5 years old after being left beind by his father. He is originaly from the Sun Island one of three islands of the Kaiga Kingdom in the Gourmet World but was brought to the Human World after being born. He have got the alias of Thousand Hands Asura (千手阿修羅 Sente Ashura) due to his unique fighting style and weird fighting stance. As he didn't want anyone to know who his family was he decided to created his own name, choosing "Katsu Ueda" and afetr that he spent a whole year training in order to some day get revenge, later finding the Shokurin Temple and did tests to enter. During his adventures after leaving the temple find alot of friends and allies but the one that become his combo and later on his wife was a girl that as well as him had lost her parents Aimi Inoue. He is the Main Character, and Bishokuya of Grand. Katsu is also the Main Male Character of the Author's [[New Dreams|'Main Storyline']]. Appearance Katsu is a young man of average height with medium length spiky brown hair and brown eyes. When he first join the Shokurin Temple, Katsu wore just a traditional dougi when training and fought in civilian clothing, whene he left the Temple as a gift he received a special dougi, chainmail underneath, Bandages on his hands and Kung Fu Pants and shoes. At home for casual wear, he's seen in jeans and a plain shirt that tends to either be plain or nice looking and with stripes. Over the years Katsu trained extensively to strengthen the muscles, currently he have very defined muscles and extremely resistant. Since receiving the new martial arts uniform, Katsu have used where train and have a fight, never any of the uniform if ripped and until today are all almost as intact as the day he received them. Physically, Katsu has changed over the course of the time. In the beginning, he was a thin and somewhat scrawny and frail physique. After his continuous training with his master, katsu's physique has become lean yet well-muscled and defined all-around body. His most notable feature of his appearance is the band aid that he constantly wears under his left eye which hasn't changed. Katsu muscles are constantly trained every day and because of this his body is almost as tough as steel. Personality Katsu is a lonely but happy boy which was abandoned by his father after got born, despite never having had the love of parents or any education, he's very polite, kind and caring enough about others. He was raised in Shokurin Temple and because of this he has matured pretty fast during practice. Some of the great traits in his personality are independence and his kindness when he finds someone who needs help he will soon help and because of this it is often wrong. How was abandoned when he was a kid he is quite independent and can take care of himself. katsu was often placed in tricky situations and was forced to solve them alone, most of the time being fights. After his training have end he have became much more mature and responsible. He was a bit more attentive for don't be fooled and tries hard not to be naive now. After a lot of things that have happened during during his travel, Katsu have became more responsible and he always try to keep Aimi safe. Katsu is usually a person who complies with the rules, and is always faithful to the people that matter. When he makes a promise there's no one can stop him. Katsu is overprotective with Aimi and when she is hurt or attacked, he reveals the true power that is equally or even more powerful than the power of a master of the temple shokurin. When Katsu looks like this he only for when the opponent is defeated or if he can't move anymore. Typically, Katsu is a quiet boy who tries to carry the life without concern, there are only two ways to do get angry, the main thing is when someone insults or hurts Aimi. The second way is hurting one of his friend at the point of him need to ask for help. When in a fight he shows have a different attitude, Aimi has already said several times that Katsu in a fight is not the same person as usual being much more brave, determined and confident. The utmost respect that it can show with an opponent is to remove the top half of his uniform which he represents a huge test of respect due to uniform have been given to him by his master. To save someone he cares about, Katsu proved to be able to sacrifice his own arm to prevent Aimi was severed by an opponent, he defeated a beast into the gourmet world with a punch for the power save of being eaten, but in other circumstances he could not face him without being scared. History Katsu's mother died giving birth to him, and because of this his father abandoned him at the gates of temple Shokurin. Since very young he trained hard to become a warrior, since very young masters of the temple wanted to expel him due to the fact that he had no talent for martial arts and with warrior was a disaster, Since very young he trained hard to become a warrior, since very young masters of the temple wanted to expel him due to the fact that he had no talent for martial arts and with warrior was a disaster. He pleaded with everything he had to continue there and after that he started being trained by master Chin with methods that almost killed him. For years he trained intensively in order to become a master of martial arts, in one of his rounds of training, he was attacked and without knowing it became a lab rat of the Bishokukai, were they placed gourmet cells in his body that he only discovered after fleeing to the temple and began to generate Apettite Energy. After having traveled all over the world alongside Aimi, he one day found a clue about his real parents. After that he went toward the gourmet world alone to find, after a week he finally found a man who turned out to be his biological father. Katsu faced and lost, after fighting he remained more a month there to train and return to confront his father. After much practice Katsu got it to stall with his father and decided to talk with him to learn more about the history. Later Katsu returned to the human world to tell the story to Aimi. Full Course Menu Power & Abilities Hunting Method Thousand Hands Asura (千手阿修羅 Sente Ashura): Is Katsu's unique fighting style and hunting method, he have created this style during some of his secret trainings at the Shokurin Temple, the name of this style was given by Chin Chinchin because of the similarity to the demon Asura. The style is a mixture of several different types of battle, and in addition to the separate techniques of each style, Katsu created powerful techniques of mixed martial arts. After several years refining this style he believes that it's almost at its maximum peak. He trains every day and is always trying to perfect the techniques even more until the day that look just right. After gaining gourmet cells, Katsu began producing appetite energy, and after having dominated it he started mixing everything he learned in his fighting style which included Appetite Energy, Food Honor, diverse fighting styles and with his great Determination he made his fighting style more powerful than ever. Offensive Moves *'Appetite Impact' (意地の衝撃 Iji no Shougeki): *'Appetite Breaker' (意地のブレーカ Iji no Bureka): *'Appetite Beat' (意地のビート Iji no Bito): Defensive Moves Supporting Moves *'Death Stance' (死体勢 Shi Taisei): Physical Prowess *'Excessive Strength': During the years he spent in the temple shokurin, Katsu developed excessive strength that every day grows with practice Katsu his journal. His real strength is almost never seen and for some reason in a normal fight Katsu shows not be able of use it. All the times that he have showed his overall strength was when someone have hurt Aimi. When he uses his intimidation, it seems that it strength is the same as that of Katsu. When Katsu reveals the true strength of him, normally he is wrapped in an aura so strong as to own his intimidation. The first time that his strength was shown, his opponents attacked him with all the power at the exact moment that Katsu began to generate force, and the impact his opponent broke the arm upon reaching his hand. To use the entire capacity of the instinct and using energy appetite, Katsu can become almost unstoppable except that his muscles quickly get tire. *'Excessive Endurance': *'Superhuman Durability': *'Superhuman Stamina': *'Monstrous Determination': Intimidation Intimidation is a technique in which powerful individuals or beasts instill fear into their opponents by either performing a physically imposing feat (such as displaying their strength or making frightening features) or the most powerful form of intimidation (which can only be used by advanced Gourmet Cells users) to release their Appetite Devil, a semi-physical manifestation of their strength and cells which can instill fear into any weaker being. Katsu has the ability to use said Intimidation, being able to manifest a being that can provoke and even interact with his opponent while he is fighting. Katsu' intimidation is a giant humanoid beast with big muscles and have teeth from one ear to another, pointed ears, big green eyes and large black hair. The intimidation of Katsu shows be the representation of his total strength and gets stronger when Katsu get, when his intimidation raised a gigantic stone the power that was used was Katsu's strength. Instinct Instinct (直感力, Chokkan-ryoku; lit. Intuition) is an ability that is gained through vast amounts of fighting experience. However, even if one has the required battle experience, you still need to believe that your instinct is correct wholeheartedly in order to use it. It is done by clearing ones mind of thoughts and just going through with whatever first pops into ones head. It is a very versatile skill that allows one to notice things that can't be seen, such as attacks from a blind spot or untraceable pheromones, or even attack the vitals of a creature that the user has never seen before. While this is a skill that must be learned by humans, some beasts are actually capable of using instinct shortly after being born, like the Battle Wolf. For years, Katsu trained intensively to be a Bishokuya with training in the shokurin Temple, he in addition to having trained in physical terms, he also won a large precession about everything that surrounds him and thanks to this he gained great control over his instinct. Food Honor Food Honor(食義, Shokugi) is both a customary and a philosophical practice of etiquette that teaches gratitude for ingredients and a strict method of eating in, especially difficult, but necessary ways. With the training, the person is put through multiple sessions of incredible difficulties, all of which connects with a proper method of appreciating ingredients to their fullest, allowing for any form of sluggish movements in the user's body to disappear, leaving behind the full force of the person's body when they fight. Katsu have start training with 4 years old, even though he didn't have any talent for martial arts, he begged the masters of the temple to the train, with his determination Katsu got it to dominate the food honor with very hard training. Techniques *'Food Immersion'(食没, Shokubotsu):Food Immersion (食没, Shokubotsu) is the secret technique of Food Honor. Described by Shokurin Temple's master Chin, Food Immersion is when one respects and appreciates the food they have eaten even after it enters the body and becomes part of their flesh and blood. The ingredients absorbed by the body are thankful themselves for being eaten and they pour all the nutrients they have into one's body almost limitlessly. It also makes the user gain an increment in his weight without necessarily getting fat, as seen with Chin Chinchin who weighs a ton with the technique. In the teachings of Food Honor, it is described as immersing one's self into a meal. Only those that heighten their appreciation towards food to the utmost limit can attain Food Immersion. Appetite Energy Appetite Energy(食欲のエネルギー, Shokuyoku no Enerugī) is a unique form of energy said to lie dormant inside of Gourmet Cells until one who bares them learns to harness and control it, manifesting it outside of their body in an energy form. It has been shown that only top predators have the potential to unlock and use this form of energy, often most creatures found in the Gourmet World have been able to use this power. Katsu has a great control over the energy appetite, and with it he can manifest it around his body creating an aura, with this aura he can create several attacks in conjunction with his fighting style. With this aura, Katsu wins more resistance, strength and can easily create powerful attacks. With his training, manifesting the aura has become increasingly easy and only takes a few seconds now. Relationships Family Aimi Inoue: Even before they married, Katsu and Aimi had a great connection and when working in team, nobody can stop them. Being both specialize in martial arts, they easily perform attacks on combined without problems. Due to having a connection so strong, after a few trips together Katsu asked the Aimi in marriage. As the years have passed their connection was getting bigger and now they easily trust their lives to each other. They always travel together and after having overcome several challenges, he formed a combo, being Aimi the Chef, and both seek to create a Full Course Menu perfect for both. Despite knowing each other well enough, on some occasions Katsu says things he shouldn't and eventually take a punch or a kick from Aimi with enough force to put him unconscious. Hiraku Tsukino Friends Deker Ana Luce Damon D. Draco Delsin Jones Enemies Quote Trivia *He is based Shijō Saikyō no Deshi character Shirahama Kenichi *His name is Katsu (勝, that means "victory") and Ueda (卓, that means "high" and "rice paddy"). Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Main Character Category:Bishokuya Category:Human Category:Kaiga Kingdom Category:Appetite Energy User Category:Married Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Orphan Category:Combo Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Food Honor User Category:Shokurin Temple